The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to cardholder localization based on transaction data.
In general, a cardholder of a payment card, such as a credit card or debit card, may perform transactions with the payment card, where the payment card is used to settle the transactions. The transactions of the payment card may be processed in a system that includes parties that perform various roles.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a system 100 in which a transaction may be performed with a payment card. In general, the system includes a cardholder 105, a merchant 110, an acquirer 115, an association 120, a processor 125, and an issuer 130. The flow between the parties of the system 100 represented by arrows may represent a flow of information during payment processing; however, there may be other flows of information between the parties; there may be fewer, different, or more parties; and in other systems payment processing flows may differ.
In general, the cardholder 105 may be issued a payment card by a bank or other organization that is the issuer 130; the merchant 110 may offer goods or services to the cardholder 105; the acquirer 115 may be a bank or organization that processes payment card transactions for the merchant 110; the association 120 may be a card association, such as VISA INTERNATIONAL SERVICE ASSOCIATION, which performs interchange (e.g., between processors and acquirers); and the processor 125 may provide card processing services to the issuer 130. To authorize a payment card for settlement of a transaction, the cardholder 105 may present a payment card to the merchant 110, which may obtain authorization for the card for a transaction amount by contacting the acquirer 115, which may use the association 120 to contact the processor 125 to authorize the payment card. Then, to settle the transaction, the acquirer 115 may send batches of transaction data to the association 120, which may debit the processor 125 and credit the acquirer 115, which in turn may result in a credit to the merchant 110.
The issuer 130 may have access to a stated location of a cardholder 105 based on a location to which statements are sent to the cardholder 105.